


Hadiah

by ariare



Series: Edisi Re-Publish [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 6918 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Romance, alay, bukan konsumsi anak-anak, sok manis, suuuuper fluff, viva 6918!!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini adalah hadiah untuk Ayah mereka tercinta, Hibari Kyouya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hadiah

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let Me Leave Three Words Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230869) by Citrus Sunscreen. 



> _Well_ , karena saya sedang tidak ada ide dan membuat ini setelah membaca fanfic _Let Me Leave Three Words Behind_ dan saya tidak rela dengan _ending_ -nya yang nyakitin hati, maka terciptalah fanfic aneh ini. Well, setidaknya mereka menjadi _A Smiling Family_ beneran di sini. :”D
> 
> Ohya, _otanjoubi omedettou_ , Hibari Kyouya. :D *kasih burger nanas* #digigit
> 
> [Edisi Re-Publish. Publish Date: 5 Mei 2013]
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn! by Akira Amano. Ren from[Let Me Leave Three Words Behind](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4256738/1/Let_Me_Leave_Three_Words_Behind) by Citrus Sunscreen.**

Dia selalu tidur lebih lambat dari pasangannya. Tapi dia juga selalu bangun lebih awal dari pasangannya. Seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang bangun awal dan tidur telat. Tapi dia bukan ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Mana mungkin.

Begitu pula pagi hari ini. Dia bangun lebih awal dari pasangannya. Sengaja, sih. Kalau bisa, ia ingin pasangannya itu tidur agak lebih lama. Setidaknya ia mendapatkan sedikit kepuasan untuk tidur lebih lama. Mata tak sepadan warna itu memandang helai demi helai surai hitam yang tersusun dengan indahnya di kepala sang pasangan yang tengah menutup matanya dengan damai. Dadanya yang terbalut _yukata_ hitam itu terlihat naik turun; damai sekali. Yang bersurai biru panjang tak kuasa menahan senyumnya.

“Tidurlah sebentar lagi, ya, Kyouya,” bisiknya seraya mengelus pelan surai hitam pria itu. Beranjak dari duduknya, Mukuro keluar dari ruangannya dan pasangannya. Kakinya lalu membawanya menuju ke dapur yang daritadi bersuara agak ribut.

Tersenyum, “Semuanya sudah siap, anakku?”

Mata biru sebiru miliknya itu bersinar senang. Rambut hitam yang berantakan itu mengangguk antusias. “Iya, Papa!”

Mukuro pun tersenyum. Dilihatnya meja dapur yang sudah dipenuhi oleh tepung terigu, telur, ragi, baking soda, stroberi, coklat batang, krim kocok, loyang, mangkuk besar, _mixer_ , dan alat lainnya. Sementara itu, anaknya tengah berdiri di balik meja sambil menengadah dan memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.  “Biar aku yang membuatnya pertama, kau duduk saja di sana, Ren,” ucap pria bersurai biru itu sambil menggulung lengan bajunya.

“Eeeh? Tapi aku juga ingin membuat kue untuk Ayah!” rengek anak kecil bernama Ren itu. Alisnya tertaut, sementara bibirnya merengut. Mukuro tersenyum melihat anak pertamanya itu. Anaknya ini memang agak keras kepala. Mirip seperti pasangannya.

Mencubit pelan pipi mungil Ren, “Baiklah, Ren. Tapi tugasmu nanti, mengerti?”

Sedikit menggembungkan pipinya, Ren pun mengangguk seraya duduk di kursi dapur. Mata birunya lalu memandang Papanya yang tengah menuang tepung, telur dan ragi ke dalam mangkuk besar. Hatinya merasa berdebar-debar tak sabar menunggu gilirannya untuk ikut andil dalam pembuatan kue untuk Ayahnya tercinta. Badannya bergerak-gerak sedikit—menandakan ketidaksabaran dirinya. Mukuro yang melirik sekilas anak pertamanya itu, tertawa kecil.

“Oya oya, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya, Ren,”

“Iya, Papa! Karena ini kue ulang tahun untuk Ayah!” sahut Ren dengan wajah gembira dan suara yang cukup keras. Matanya masih berbinar senang, sementara senyum lebar terpasang di wajah mungilnya.

“Ssssh! Jangan keras-keras, Ren. Kau bisa membangunkan Kyouya,” ucap pria bermata tak sepadan itu sambil mengisyaratkan untuk diam sambil melirik ke arah koridor dapur. Sontak saja, Ren langsung menutup kedua mulutnya sambil melirik ke arah koridor dapur kalau-kalau Ayahnya tiba-tiba datang dan memandang aneh ke arah mereka.

“Aku akan melihat Ayah!” ucap Ren seraya berlari keluar dari dapur kecil itu. Langkah-langkah kaki kecilnya terlihat cepat namun tidak menimbulkan suara. Hatinya berdegup kencang kalau-kalau Ayahnya sudah terbangun. Padahal ia ingin sekali membuat kejutan untuk Ayahnya itu. Setibanya, ia di depan pintu kamar Ayahnya, dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan napas tertahan, ia lalu memutar kenop pintu kamar itu dengan pelan dan menemukan—

“…”

—Ayahnya masih tertidur. Anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu menghela napas lega. Ia lalu melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruang keluarga.

Pukul 05.45

Ayahnya biasanya akan bangun sekitar pukul 07.00, seperti biasa. Masih ada waktu. Setelah menutup dengan pelan pintu kamar Ayahnya, ia lalu kembali lari tanpa menimbulkan suara menuju ke arah dapur.

Mata biru mungilnya lalu menangkap bayangan Papanya yang sedang mempersiapkan mangkuk dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Naik ke kursi dapur, “Papa sudah selesai membuat kuenya?”

Mengangguk, “Ya. Tinggal menunggu matang dan lalu kita hias,” jawab Mukuro sambil tersenyum sementara ia menaruh peralatan yang tadi ia pakai ke wastafel dapur.

“Eeeeh? Lalu giliranku?” anak kecil itu lalu merengek lagi. Wajahnya kembali merengut. Dia benar-benar menuntut haknya untuk membuat kue Ayahnya.

“Giliranmu nanti menghiasnya dengan krim dan stroberi, Ren,” kata Mukuro sambil menjentik dahi anaknya dengan telunjuknya.

“Aw!” Ren langsung mengelus dahinya sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Mukuro tersenyum jahil ke Ren.

“Nah, sekarang, bantu aku mencuci semua ini,” perintah Mukuro seraya menunjukkan peralatannya masaknya tadi yang menumpuk di wastafel cucian dapur.

Mereka lalu mencuci peralatan yang tadi Mukuro pakai untuk membuat adonan kue. Sebenarnya yang mencuci hanya Mukuro, sih, sementara Ren hanya mengelap sampai kering alat yang sudah dicuci bersih oleh Mukuro.

“Papa,” panggil Ren sambil mengelap mangkuk besar tempat adonan tadi dibuat. Tangan mungilnya dengan hati-hati mengelap mangkuk itu agar tidak pecah hingga membangunkan Ayahnya.

“Ya?” jawab Mukuro seraya mencuci alat pengocok adonan dengan spons berbuih.

“Apakah Ayah suka dengan _strawberry shortcake_ yang nanti kita buat?” tanya Ren sambil terus mengelap mangkuk kaca itu. “Kurasa, Ayah tidak akan suka sesuatu yang manis seperti _strawberry shortcake_ ,” lanjutnya seraya meletakkan mangkuk itu di tempatnya semula.

Menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, Mukuro lalu menengadah ke atas. “Dia … Kyouya pernah bilang kalau dia suka dengan _strawberry shortcake_ ,” ucapnya. Senyum tertoreh di bibirnya ketika ia mendadak mengingat sesuatu.

Ren berhenti mengelap sendok makan yang berada di tangannya. Pandangannya lalu ia tolehkan ke arah Papanya yang masih entah mengingat apa. “Apakah itu benar, Papa?” mata birunya memandang pria bersurai biru itu dengan tatapan lurus dan menginginkan penjelasan.

Menoleh ke alat pengocok yang penuh busa, ia kembali menggosoknya dengan spons. “Yah. Dia bahkan pernah membuatkanku _strawberry shortcake_ , kufufu,” ucap Mukuro sambil membilas cuciannya lalu menaruhnya di depan Ren. “Dan rasanya enak sekali. Di luar dugaan—”

“Eeeeeeeh?! Aku juga ingin makan _strawberry shortcake_ buatan Ayah!” sahut Ren memotong ucapan Papanya dengan nada merengek. Wajahnya merengut lagi sementara tangannya meremas erat kain lap yang tadi ia gunakan.

Menahan tawanya, Mukuro lalu mencubit pelan pipi lembut anak pertamanya itu. “Tidak boleh. Kue buatan Kyouya itu milikku!”

“Papa curaaaaaang—ap!” rengek Ren semakin menjadi—membuat Mukuro harus membekap mulut anak berambut hitam itu.

“Sssh! Kau akan membuat Kyouya terbangun, Ren!” bisik Mukuro pelan seraya melirik ke arah koridor dengan mata tak sepadannya—membuat mata biru anak itu membulat sejenak. Kedua tangan mungilnya cepat-cepat menutupi mulutnya.

“Aku akan melihat Ayah!” ucapnya pelan. Turun dari kursi yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap peralatan, ia lalu berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor lagi dengan tak bersuara. Ia pun tiba lagi di depan ruangan kedua orangtuanya. Pintu masih tertutup. Memegang kenop pintu perlahan, tangan mungil Ren lalu memutarnya dan—

“…”

—Ayahnya masih tertidur. Menghela napas, Ren lalu menutup pintu kamar orangtuanya itu. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke dapur. Selagi berjalan, Ren berpikir sejenak, mungkin Ayahnya itu memang sedang lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Biasanya saja, ia sudah terbangun dengan wajah bete-nya yang sangar-sangar-ngantuk.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia lalu melihat Papanya tengah mengocok krim di mangkuk. “Papaaaa! Biar aku saja yang melakukannyaa!” rengeknya seraya naik ke atas kursi dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Berhenti sebentar, Mukuro melihat ke anaknya yang sedang memasang ekspresi agak memelas. “Kau yakin?”

“Iya!” jawab Ren lantang. Wajahnya berubah menjadi tegas; mirip seperti Ayahnya.

Memberikan mangkuk kecil dan sendok ke Ren—yang langsung diraih—atau malah direbut?—oleh anaknya, Mukuro lalu mencubit pipi Ren lagi. Sepertinya ia senang sekali mencubit pipi anaknya itu. “Baiklah, tapi kau harus hati-hati, anak kecilku,”

Ren pun mengangguk kecil—setelah sebelumnya merengut karena dicubit lagi. Mukuro lalu mengambil pisau dan lalu memotong beberapa buah stroberi menjadi dua bagian, sementara itu Ren masih mengocok krim kocok rasa vanilla di mangkuk. Mukuro lalu membuat krim coklat karena tadi ia kehabisan bahan. Sementara membuat krim, pria yang sering dipersonifikasikan sebagai nanas berjalan itu lalu melirik ke _oven_ yang dihiasi lukisan tangan Ren yang menutupi sebagian kaca _oven_. Sepertinya, kuenya akan matang sebentar lagi.

_Ting!_

Dan _oven_ pun berbunyi—mengalihkan pandangan si kecil yang sedari tadi mengocok krim di mangkuk.

“Papa! Kuenya sudah matang!” ucapnya dengan nada sumringah. Matanya berbinar seraya turun dari kursi, sementara Papanya hanya tersenyum sambil beranjak membuka _oven_. Mengenakan dua sarung tangan besar, ia lalu membuka oven dan menarik loyang yang ia gunakan sebagai wadah adonan yang tadi ia buat dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja. Ren melihatnya dengan mata berbinar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kue ulang tahun Ayahnya akan segera jadi.

“Papa, ayo kita hias!” sahut Ren girang.

Membuka sarung tangan besarnya, Mukuro menghela napas. “Kita biarkan dingin sebentar, Ren. Aku juga belum selesai membuat krim coklat ini,” ucapnya sambil kembali mengocok krim coklatnya.

“Baiklah!” jawab Ren antusias. Ia lalu mengambil krim vanilla-nya tadi dan menaruhnya di dekat adonan matang yang baru saja keluar dari _oven_. Seraya menunggu Papanya selesai, Ren mencolek sedikit krim vanilla yang tadi ia kocok. Manis. Semoga Ayahnya benar-benar suka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mukuro lalu memegang adonan matangnya tadi. “Nah, waktunya kita hias,” ucapnya sambil mengambil sepiring buah stroberi beserta daun mint.

“Biar aku saja! Biar aku saja!” ucap Ren cepat dan tidak sabar. Mukuro hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya itu.

“Oya oya, baiklah. Hiaslah sesukamu, Ren,” kata Mukuro seraya menyerahkan _wrapping plastic_ ke anaknya. Ren lalu melapisi adonan tadi dengan krim sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti kue yang belum selesai. Ia lalu mengisi plastik tadi dengan krim dan memasanginya dengan besi ringan yang biasanya digunakan untuk menghias kue. Memotong ujung plastik tersebut, ia lalu menekan buntalan krim di plastik itu. Ia mengoles bagian atas kue dan bawah kue. Setelah selesai, ia kemudian mengambil beberapa stroberi berikut daun mint dan memasangnya di atas dan di sisi bawah kue.

“Selesai!” ucap Ren seraya menaikkan tangannya yang ternoda krim.

“Masih belum!” ucap Mukuro sambil membawa krim coklat di tangannya.

“Eh?!”

Ia lalu menggoreskan beberapa kata di atas kue itu—membuat mata Ren semakin berbinar. Pria bermata tak sepadan itu lalu menaruh lilin berbentuk 31 di atas kue yang telah selesai dihias. Dan sesaat sebelum ia menyalakan api di atas lilin itu—

_PRAAANG!_

* * *

Mata kelabu Hibari terbuka ketika ia mendengar suara nyaring barang jatuh. Bangkit dari tidurnya, ia lalu melirik ke arah jam.

06.58

Menghela napas, ia lalu berdiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin kembali tidur, tapi sudah dua kali ia terbangun oleh jeritan Ren yang tengah merengek atau apa. Dan sekarang yang terdengar malah barang jatuh. Sebenarnya, ia sedari tadi tahu kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Ren dan Mukuro di luar ruangannya. Tapi ia tidak begitu peduli pada apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Ia terlalu capek—dan ngantuk. Dan sekarang, rasa kantuknya serasa sudah hilang semuanya. Dia harus keluar dan memastikan apa yang sedang diperbuat dua orang yang berharga baginya itu.

Membuka pintunya, ia lalu segera menuju dapur—karena ia tidak merasakan hawa keberadaan siapapun di lain tempat selain dapur. Dan dia yakin, pasti benda yang tadi jatuh dengan nyaringnya itu pasti peralatan dapur; entah itu panci, piring, atau apa.

Sesampainya ia di dapur, “Apa yang sedang kalian—”

“SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, AYAH!” teriak Ren sambil menyodorkan _strawberry shortcake_ kepada Hibari. Mata kelabu pria yang rambutnya senada dengan Ren itu lalu melirik ke pria bermata tak sepadan di belakang anak kecil itu.

“ _Buon compleanno_ , Kyouya,” ucapnya renyah sambil tersenyum. Mata kelabu Hibari kembali melirik ke kue yang tengah disodorkan putranya. _Strawberry shortcake_. Otak pria itu lalu seakan mengajaknya ke masa lalu sejenak yang kemudian mengajaknya mengingat tanggal berapakah ini.

Dan kemudian dia tersenyum tipis.

Jadi, ini ya, apa yang sedang mereka buat sedari tadi, yang membuat dahinya berkerut kemarin karena melihat keduanya izin pergi belanja kemarin sore. Dia pikir apa, ternyata kue ulang tahun untuknya. Padahal dia sendiri sering lupa dengan tanggal lahirnya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka mereka bahkan sampai repot-repotnya membuat kue seperti ini.

“Ayo, Ayah! Tiup lilinnya!” ucap Ren sambil masih menyodorkan kue bertuliskan, ‘ _Happy Birthday, Our Lovely Father._ ’. Kening Hibari sedikit mengernyit membaca tulisan itu, sementara Mukuro hanya menahan senyum. Hibari pun menghela napas, sebelum kemudian meniup lilin berbentuk angka umurnya sekarang—walau ia tidak begitu yakin kalau umurnya sudah segitu.

“Yeeeei! Sekarang potong kuenya!” sorak Ren kegirangan sementara Mukuro menyerahkan pisau kepada Hibari. Pria yang mengenakan _yukata_ hitam itupun lalu memotong kue itu dan menaruhnya di piring kecil. Mata kelabunya lalu melihat ke arah dua orang yang telah membuat kue itu; Ren yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar dan Mukuro yang tengah menyeringai entah apa artinya.

Melihat keduanya selama sekitar sepuluh detik, ia lalu menyerahkan potongan kue pertama itu ke Ren yang langsung diberi wajah terkejut pria bermata tak sepadan di belakang Ren.

“Kyou—”

“Potongan pertama ini untuk kalian berdua.” Ucap sekaligus potong Hibari cepat—yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan bingung keduanya. “Karena kalian berdua telah repot-repot membuatkanku kue seperti ini.” Lanjutnya.

Ren memandangi potongan pertama kue buatannya bersama Papanya. “Seharusnya ini untuk Ayah,” ucapnya. Gantian dia yang mendapat tatapan bingung. “Karena aku dan Papa membuatnya untuk Ayah. Masa’ kami memakan kue buatan kami sendiri untuk Ayah,” lanjutnya seraya menyodorkan kue itu ke Ayahnya. Hibari lalu mencolek sedikit krim vanilla kue itu.

“Manis.”

“Karena Kyouya juga manis, makanya kuenya harus manis, kufufu,” ucap Mukuro sambil mencolek pipi Hibari dengan krim.

“Aku tidak man—”

“Aku juga mau mencolek wajah Ayah!” seru Ren seraya memegang wajah Hibari dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang bernoda krim—membuat wajah Hibari bernoda krim.

“Kalian ini … benar-benar….” kata Hibari sambil menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kedua orang ini. Dua orang yang sangat berarti ini. Dua orang yang telah memberinya mantra yang menyihir dirinya pagi itu.

“Selamat ulang tahun, Kyouya.” Ucap Mukuro sambil memeluk Hibari dari belakang.

“Muk—”

“Selamat ulang tahun, Ayah!” seru Ren sambil memeluk Ayahnya dari depan. Hibari hanya menghela napas. Dua orang ini sangat kompak sekali membuatnya terdiam. Tangan kirinya lalu memeluk balik Ren, sementara tangan kirinya memegang tangan Mukuro yang melingkari pinggangnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia harap, mantra sihir yang dua orang itu ucapkan tetap berlangsung selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih. :)


End file.
